User talk:Odst grievous
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Odst grievous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 16:10, February 26, 2010 Welcome to the club! General Grevious owns all jedi. Warboss95 22:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I hope you like it here. Your story's pretty cool. I like your userpage, it's so funny. "Do you know any girls named Zack?" LOL. Sparrowsong 22:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks Aww, thanks :). I'm glad you like my user page. What is your favorite part? Sparrowsong 22:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Stereotypes are soo annoying. That list is quite funny, LOL. Sparrowsong 22:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Twilight??? Wha... If you like Twilight, tell me something, do you think Bella is a total idiot? I like it too, but Bella is just so stupid! She jumped off a clif, for the gods sake! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The two main characters in the series are atrocious. Bella's the worst Sue I've encountered in recent lit (though Paolini's Arya was cringe-worthy too), and Edward is such an emotionally abusive, mysogynistic freak it's rather terrifying so many girls find him interesting. The only good characters in the series (Jasper and Rosalie, in particular) were pretty much ignored in favor of necro!Sue's adventures with her pedophilic, abusive "boyfriend". LemonFairy 02:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think that Bella can have her Edward. I '''want Jacob! So basicly I'm not on a team ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Is this good? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll add it to the page then. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with LemonFairy and Kiwi!!!!!!!! Bella is stupid and Edward is creepy. i just read a story on mylifeistwilight (I don't recommend this site) that this one girl bought a life-sized cardboard Edward and has him watching her while she sleeps. I am currently very creeped out. Also, my friends assigned roles to people at our school. Apparantly, I'm like Jane, but I think I'm more of an Alice or a Leah. [[User:SallyPerson|Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''Sally]] 19:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Family Reunion Fic. Hey ODST (can I call you that?) could you give me some info on Zack for the family reuinion fanfic? Like, his age, parent, physical description and personality? I know it may be long, but just please? Thanks, TATN / Thalia! 01:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Say What You havent read the books. How can you write stroies about a sereis that you never read. Warboss95 02:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well.. re. Camp has got to be better than this boreing, humiliating life that im forced to live Warboss95 02:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Last Name About your self insertation Zack Johnson - My OC self insertation Michael Johnson has the same last name!!! PLUS they look alike except for the fact one is Ares, the other Athena. Are they relate?? Michael987654321 11:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC)/Hermione6720 Let's make them good friends. (It doesn't have to be best friends but that works to.) Maybe they can go on a quest or two together. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 13:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I will help you look for the muffin man! He lives on Dreary Lane! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 19:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) TRY LONDON! .....THIS IS WHAT WIKIPEDIA.COM SAYS....Drury Lane is a street in London, also notable for its theatre. Victorian households had many of their fresh foods delivered; muffins would be delivered door-to-door by a muffin man. The "muffins" were the product known in much of the English-speaking world today as English muffins, not the cupcake-shaped American variety. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 19:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) So- Michael's dad maries Zack's Mom. Right? And do you like the Zack/Michael switch in OC's Together? Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha. Sorry. I was just reading your page and saw something about the muffin man....[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 12:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I just re-looked over my talk page. You said before they had the same dad, different Mom. doesn't that make Michael a son of Ares to . . . Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I said that. So Zack has a step dad? Michael has athena as a mom, and a dad. Zack has ares as a dad, and no mom. So how are they related? It could be a mystery if you want, but they know there related because a) their last names b) their looks c) thats pretty much it. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:55, April 25, 2010 (OH THEIR PARENTS. SORRY! Yes, you may. But I haven't even finished book 1. Are you serious? Taylor Swift scares you? Really? Wow. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I can undersand Michael Jackson (with the looking like a girl and all) and Robert Pattinson (does he even shower?), but Taylor Swift is awesome. She is like my favourite singer. How can she creep you out? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know who Chester Bennington is. Kristen Stewart is pretty creepy... Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh. No wonder. I like Evanesence too. And Glee. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's spelled E-V-A-N-E-S-E-N-C-E. Go to the Glee wiki to find out what it is. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I've read the beginning and I have to go eat now, but I'll read the rest after dinner. I'm the one who made Zack's picture. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You You remind me of my friend Warboss on the demigods wikia but hes name is Zachery un less u r warboss Re: Hello Yeah. This is my wiki username. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 19:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) thansk bro for nominating me i owe you one. Have u seen the stuff for the Star wars the old republic game. its beyond epic Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) i think so but the old rebulic stuff is way more epic. The tralier Hope is the best The old republic Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hola. 02:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I made those images on Lunaii Bodymaker. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 14:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:help! Hmmm. Most of my ideas aren't your style so i'll give you a few Zack-centered ideas. #the questers must stop a demigod who beleives hes the true heir to the demons spirit. #zack's demon goes haywire, causing the questers to search rfor a cure. If you need more contact me! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 13:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) PS I love Son of War! I have an idea for son of war. Zack goes a while then finds Michael. Michael says "Did you really think i'd be that stupid?" and Zack could say "uuuhhh. . . yeah?" Check My Userpage [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 15:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 13:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Uh... *thinks* I dunno...something tragic and sappy though. XD Um...gods my brain died. -_- Maybe...at the end something happens between them and they grow closer... Yeah that's all I have, sorry. :\ -"Till death do us part." 22:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh sure. -"Till death do us part." 12:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) O_O Plan on having him kill any other gods? XD But I like it; adds a twist. -"Till death do us part." 12:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha, nice. -"Till death do us part." 22:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I will agree mostly with what you said on your user page, ODST. AuRon The DrakeSPQR 13:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Maxis/The Questers Hey ODST, I was wondering if Maxis Deon could join the Questers? He would be good and doesn't always has to go on quests and stuff. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 21:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) What ends up happening with Ava and Zack?[[User:SallyPerson| SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole]] 04:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The Thousand Sons if your thinking about likin park, sorry thats not the idea. Its a name I pulled a army of super-humans that were obsessed with magic and mythological stuff (kinda like people on this wiki, if you think about it). its from a hobby of mine, call it a coinciedent, but warboss also does the same hobby (never met in real life though). Sorry if you were looking for something else. AuRon The DrakeSPQR 23:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC damno me! I can't get into the chat anymore, my link is busted, if you can get a link to me that will be a great help thanks! AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 04:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) When Michael dies, he wills his owl (Zach) to Zack. Zack can change Zach's name and FYI, Zach is highly trained in combat if the older Zack wants Zach to tag along on his adventures as Zeus' assasin. Just an idea! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 14:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 17:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) NS TIMELINE EDIT THE TIMELINE!!!! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Just edit the timeline!!! *puppy dog eyes* ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lunaii Request Yes! Of course! I'd love to!!!! XP Sorry, I didn't think that anyone would ever ask... XD I'll have it done ASAP, then post it here so you can decide if you like it or not... Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 21:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Is this good? *points to lunaii* Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) K! One thirteen year-old Zack lunaii coming up, ASAP! Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 00:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) So... this good? Or no? *points to other lunaii* SI Collab question Since you were one of the first to respond, would you like to take one of the early spots in the author rotation? Or let some others go first before your turn to get a feel for things? I am planning to do the intro, but will give you your choice of spot after that. LongClawTiger 22:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) kk, will do. I will plan for you to take chapter 2 then (3rd overall). LongClawTiger 22:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) nah I'm not interested. thanks for asking though. Kyra :D 22:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bro just thought i say hi. hows life? hows logan? message me back. im trying to get back to writting so il be here more. PEACE. btw i got back together with jenny. now we're married but... something has happend... something bad Creator of GAO 17:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG im so so so sorry man. thts just horrible. makes me news a lil less bad but still very bad... jenny is prego(again, we've had alot of kids sence we got back together) its a girl... but...(brace ursefl for this) its kronos reborn... which is really really bad. Creator of GAO 01:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Under the Mistletoe Chapter I am going to rearrange the authors on this collab to try to get things rolling again. You are the next person up in the rotation. Are you interested in doing your chapter now? If not, do you still want to be part of the rotation for this story? Please let me know, so I can update the list accordingly. Thanks. :) LongClawTiger 16:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) April Fools Update So Angel Wings is leaving the site for awhile and has left me in charge of the April Fools story. I would like to get it started as soon as possible (maybe next weekend), but as I understand it, a lot of people involved in this story are also working on Under the Mistletoe. I was wondering if everyone would want to finish UtM before AF starts or write them along side each other. Once again, I would like to strat on this soon, but we can use this week to plan a schedule or maybe find a few more people willing to join. Please leave any comments on my talk page under April Fools. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was looking in the talk page and I must of hit your name by mistake. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Great! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 01:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Who of yours is joining??? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 01:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Is this ok? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No prob ^.^ Now, go edit ze NS Timeline!!! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) So I dont really follow the news or that many users, but what hypocrisy is Angel Wings talking about. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Weird, I hope everything gets settled with that admin. I mean s/he cant just block people without a good reason. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No need to visit the staff, Odst. Someone on the chat already did. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That's what Bard and Nikki told me. And Nikki already reported him. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to stay off the chats for awhile then. I mean I dont use it too much but now I have a reason not to go on. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the update. I appreciate you sharing what you can. :) LongClawTiger 15:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) how did matt hack the wikia server?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) lol[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) What? The chat link? Can't for at least half hour. Yeah...long story... If not the chat link, well, I'm slow-ish. I mean..I'm smart..but slow..ah...ya.. If the chat link, I will ASAP! Hazelcats DoH HoO 22:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Announcement...? *shrug* NOt sure. I do not know quite all the details, as there are many..uh...announcements lately. Hazelcats DoH HoO 01:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, what I said on the blog post? Well if it was people being mad at me, the reason secret chat was created because of anons (I think...) and I figured people would be mad about newbies, anons, etc. (stupid reasons, you can see) If it was about me not being on and things (this was on comment I posted) the depressing back story has to do with parents, computer, and other things I'd rather not go into. If I didn't say what you were asking about, I'm sorry. I've been sick and exausted for the past couple weeks and usually either depressed or ticked off most of the time, so it leads to me being very slow sometimes. Hazelcats DoH HoO 18:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks so much. I am going to call it Marksman's Rise. If it is cool with you he will "guest star" in the story along with one of my OC's (Calvin Shade) The story's purpose is just to introduce Theseus MarksmanI lost my account as Lazarus7 18:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. I think it is after my Shade's Journals seires, which starts at The Last Olympain time and goes two years after. It will be quite some time after that, so Shade will be considerably older, and I wanted to do an older Zack, too. Please don't leave! I'm coming back as an admin...obviously me giving up the reins is not really working. I'm doing my best to get this wiki back to how it was, I swear.[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 00:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe when the next book comes out, you'll have new inspiration:) [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 00:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Night Forever has been deleted as per your request. Just thought I'd let you know. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ]][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 14:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) She would be PO'ed beyond belief. - Leafwhisker 22:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) isnt odst a game in the halo franchise 17:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 Thank you for coming back! Please check my blog dfor news on this months wiki awards and The Questers:Day One. Thank you for coming back! We all missed you! Now Kyra's the only Quester not here! Back and Better Than ever! 13:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) The year would be about 2020ish . . . I have no idea. xD. Back and Better Than ever! 11:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I know you're busy, but I've started a new Questers story and would like the other Questers opinions. (You were the one I saw on) Thanks for coming back! The Questers:Snow Back and Better Than ever! 23:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you've read warrriors you may like joingladeclan.weebly.com Back and Better Than ever! 01:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. 2031. 2. You're portraying it well. -Tarrlok the Jerkbender 12:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zack- If you have time, I've finished chapter one. to start Chapter Two, go to Questers vs. Heroes and click the inactive link to Chapter Two. Thx! Μιχαήλ the Quester Uhm- THo is trying to secure fragments of the mirror, Questers try to stop them, camper take sides, all hell breaks loose. And if you have time it could end with kat securinghelp from the Torches atthe House of The torch. if you feeled to controlled by this, feel free tob add in other stuff. Μιχαήλ the Quester 21:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Task Force Grecia Applications (TheFlameMonster) (I honestly tried to keep this short but I'm no good at that...ehe. I at least tried to be neat. I have to leave in a bit, but I figured I might as well drop this on you before the due-date so I don't forget.) *'Name:' Preston Camwell *'Age:' 17 *'Gender: 'Male *'Godly Parent: 'Apollo *'Abilities: ' **'Limited Precognition: Like many of Apollo's children, he has precognition. However, his is rather weak and he tends to get visions of things that don't concern him in the slightest nowadays. **''Biokinesis'': Preston is adept at healing people using biokinesis - and it was about time, considering it took him years to figure out how to do it correctly. **''Hemokinesis'': Recently found out he had this power when trying to heal a friend - and proceeded to throw them around like a puppet for several minutes. It's a highly experimental and unstable power that he does not ''like. **''Forensics Specialist: ''While he could've easily applied as a marksman, Preston believed his abilities would be more useful in forensics. He mainly trained his medicine rather than fighting anyway, and prefers to inspect bodies or work as a team doctor. *'Weapons: ''' **Bow and Arrow'': Long-range weapon of choice, naturally. He shoots diagonally unlike most other bow users. Quiver contains mostly normal arrows, and three sonic ones in case of emergency. **''Sickle: Close-range weapon of choice. Nothing really special, just a sickle made of celestial bronze. *'Appearance Description: 'Preston is about 5'7" and one of the smaller sons of Apollo. He has dirty blonde hair and is covered in freckles. He's very wiry and thin appearance wise aside from his arms, which are much more toned because he uses a bow regularly. He has a tick near his mouth that shows itself when he starts getting flustered. *'Personality: 'Preston was taught from an early age to be rather stoic and business-like, and that's carried on even until now. He's not one for making jokes often and tends to lean more toward morbid humor or sarcasm. He has an easy temper and is generally very calm and rarely disturbed. He's very blunt and easy to accuse others, however. *'Random side details about character to provide depth: ''' **Atychiphobia: aka the fear of failure - being a natural healer, Preston's greatest fear is naturally of failure. "Failure", in his case, means someone losing his life while under his protection. It also stems from his mother's tight conditioning, though it has only bloomed with age. **''Aspires to be a Doctor: ''Exactly what it means. Once his time in the task force ends, he wants to get the schooling required to become a professional one. **''Fatal Flaw: ''Preston is a defeatist. A defeatist expects to fail, essentially, and because of that it makes him give up too easily or quit before/while he is ahead, which is difficult considering he wants to save everyone. This goes hand-in-hand with his atychiphobia, if he senses he's going to fail he will quit before he even has a fighting chance. *'Bio: Insert short bio about Character's life, including as to why they would qualify for the Task Force.''' **'Preston was born to Lynette Camwell while she was in college, studying to become a defense attorney. She met Apollo at a party, and shortly after Preston's birth, realized she needed to buckle down and focus on her education to support her son. She wanted to be the parent that her own parents weren't. And she succeeded. **However, she became too controlling of her son. She told him who he could be friends with and what clothes he could wear and what books he could read. She raised him to be the cream of the crop and be the child that she could be proud of. **At age 13, Preston began showing interests in medicine and Lynette was thrilled. She bought him college level medical textbooks despite his dyslexia/ADHD, but insisted he had to read through them in order to get better. He took first aid courses at the local rec center too. **At age 15, Lynette and her new boyfriend, Harry, took Preston out camping. The boy had a vision, which he confused as a day dream, of a large crab at the bottom of the ocean. Sure enough, the family was attacked by the giant crab, Karkinos, while on a boat in the ocean. Preston's mother was almost drowned by the creature, and Harry jumped overboard and was never heard from again. **During this attack, Preston unknowingly used his first hemokinetic power - by limited bloodflow to the claw holding his mother and forcing the crab to drop her. A few moments later, a group of demigods out on a beach trip heard the commotion and took down the crab, taking the family to shore. **In the ambulance, Preston began healing his mother's leg using his biokinesis but was not strong enough, as it had to be amputated due to the severity and sharness of Karkinos' claw. At the hospital, she told him to go back to camp with the other demigods and wished that he would get stronger. **From then on, Preston decided he was going to be the hero, even if it was a more behind the scenes job. He remembered what he learned from his mother's court cases and from the medical books and applied it to the knowledge at camp. **Simply speaking, Preston wants to help people in any way he can - especially as a healer. Did you know that in 900 years of time and space I've never met someone who wasn't important before? 00:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Task Force Grecia Application: Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Name: Diana Vasquez *Age: 1001 (chronologically) *Gender: Female *Godly Parent: Hunter of Artemis *Abilities: X **Incredibly heightened awareness and senses: She has one of the most acute senses, since she's a hunter. **Hyper-enhanced strength/speed: She can deliver punches that bend and break thick carbon steel walls as thick as 2 feet, jump extremely high and run extremely fast. **Negating ability: She is able to negate almost every kinesis/controlling abilities used on her but is not able to stop it from happening to everyone else. **Interrogation Specialist: She is a master at interrogation, and she knew the precise point where the human body starts to physically break down. Her main priority is to keep the prisoners memory fully intact while she focuses on breaking down other parts of the brain, such as muscle cramps, psychological torture, etc. *Weapons: **Her main weapon is bow and arrow. They can be enhanced so that they can explode near proximity or explode on contact. However this consumes some of her magic a little. **She has two hunting knives that are real sharp and uses that as her secondary weapon. *Appearance Description: Diana is 5'11, has black hair and piercing silver eyes. Her build is athletic and she looks very beautiful. She prefers to wear a coat since it protects her during quests and missions. She's also tone in build because she uses her bow very much. *Personality: She can be laid back at times, and this is when she is hanging out with her gang, and grabbing a cup of coffee or stuff. At other times, she is very serious when it comes to missions and quests. She also takes interrogating prisoners very seriously, as she doesn't want to affect the prisoners memory, so the prisoners can tell their full story of what happened *Random side details about character to provide depth: **Scarred about her childhood: She had a childhood memory that scarred her. As of 2011, it still scarred her, but not really deep, but if someone talks about her childhood, she could get angry easily. **She carries a lotion on every quest she went to. She uses them periodically, such as once a week or once a month. The closest time gap between uses was 1 day. *Bio: Insert short bio about Character's life, including as to why they would qualify for the Task Force. **Diana has a tough life, She had to go through some of the most traumatic experiences in her life at age 8 and 14. She joined the hunters and has since then earned Artemis' respect. She continued hunting with the other hunters. She went through countless hunts, and in each hunt she learns something new, and that developed her into a character she qualifies for the task force. **She sometimes visits her parents, but since she's a hunter now, her family was attacked frequently. When she was attacked, she wasn't ready, and suffers some serious injuries that caused her to be hospitalized for 2 years, since she suffered some broken ribs, and some bone injury. This taught her a lesson to become more aware of her surroundings so she didn't get taken down by surprise again. **As time passes, she began to worry more and more about her parents, because she isn't aging, and her parents and her little brother are aging. For the first time in her life, she wished she hadn't joined the hunters, but Artemis comforted her and when the time comes, she visited her families grave and she cried and cried. **This made her a hardened hunter, and she spent more time in the hunters, and she was qualified for solo quests and stuff. She eventually sought to join the task force. Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk • ) 10:23, May 8, 2013 (UTC) 'Entrance to Grimms' Hello. As you know, you were involved with the Story, Real Truth. I am sad to say that you have been removed from the writing team. Real Truth has been in the works for months. Before when we had only two people we hated it, we always wanted more people. Now that we have more people, we find that we hate it more because of the fact that in those months that we spent writing the story; we had completely immersed ourselves into the stories and characters. We had grown to love the characters and the status quo that had been made. We realised that we loved this story with a passion, we also felt that it didnt do the story justice that two writers who had spent considerably less time getting immersed in the story to be added to it suddenly. So after much deliberation, we have decided to not have two extra writers and stick with the original two authors. This isn't personal, both of you are good writers in your own right. Sorry if our decisions have brought about any inconveniance. The Parrie Ferret 19:54, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Odst Meet me on chat07:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk • ) Okay I am so fricking sorry I haven't been on. Once I can get Internet on an actual computer I will be able to write I swear. If anyone's asking for me or whatever just tell them ill be on at some point idk x.x -Hazel Hey hey you I'm back and I need your help for the chapter D: And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 16:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey you where you been man I been lonely D: And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 00:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Lieeesss I'm on a lot...even though my internet sucks and disconnects me without my realization...including this past half hour when you WERE online...x.x And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 02:02, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Argh I'm sorry my internet totally wacked out on me and I didn't realize it right away and wah I'm sorry D': Dancin' round the lies we tell, even the comatose don't dance and tell. 05:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Dude where you been I miss ya D: Dancin' round the lies we tell, even the comatose don't dance and tell. 03:06, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ayee, ex-husband: TAGGED!!!! you're welcome ;)Hey love, don't make it bad. 17:40, February 28, 2014 (UTC) OK, so my thoughts on Zoe in the Questers is this: if she did join, its my opinion that Zack should be shunted off to another earth, not killed, and that we should also find another boy to join so Michael's not alone. I am a Warrior. 23:06, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Odst you should get on chat sometime <3 Keep your head above the water these waves are getting taller. 20:25, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying something- PJOFFW reunion week is Wed-Sun this week if you can make the chat. I am a Warrior. 20:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being pretty agressive over this. I have no excuse and hope you can understand. You were fine. The whole thing's up. I am a Warrior. 22:05, December 1, 2014 (UTC) You left the millisecond before I got back on lol -MattShadow Hey. You plan on continuing your awesome story? I am a Warrior. 22:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, when'd Zack arrive at camp? Also, I heard from Matt that you have certain plans for Zoe involving the mainstrem earth. I was wondering if we could discuss it in relation to Reincarnate, as it involves alternate earths and takes place 2015-16, so they kind of affect each other. I am a Warrior. 00:41, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, that's certainly understandable, but Matt and I are actually working together right now on doing the Main Universe timeline shenanigans, and Reincarnate affects and is affected by the whole universe, so though it is clearly very much up to you I would like to know. I want Reincarnate to be as up-to-date and encompassinga s possible, though clearly I wouldn't spoil any concept of yours until it had been released on your story. Honestly though, if you ever feel like talking to me about it I'd love to coordinate. (An ending of Reincarnate I'm considering is a drastically different Questers taking the place of the dead/retired former members.) I am a Warrior. 11:08, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Addition: Nevermind, basically, after consideration I've figured out I know all I need to for a while and its stupid for me to ask you to reveal spoilers. I did have an idea for a post-Reincarnate Questers I felt like Zoe would fit well in, but I understand your want to keep her separate and that won't be in the cards for a long time. I am a Warrior. 19:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Odst, this is kind of a big favor to ask and its okay if you refuse. Would it be okay to move The Questers: False Heir from 2016 to late 2014/extremely early 2015. so that Reincarnate makes sense. Would that be okay? I didn't notice anything time sensitive on the story. I am a Warrior. 00:03, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I am a Warrior. 11:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I am a Warrior. 11:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Odst, I was thinking of commissioning an image of a group of my OCs when I have money, but I assumed that you would not want me doing the Questers since I don't own Zack. Is this correct? I am a Warrior. 22:50, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Pay for an illustration of them, hypothetically. I am a Warrior. 00:31, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense. I'll see if I can get a good price. :) I am a Warrior. 01:11, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure if your still on the chat because the wiki is weird. If you aren't I can repeat my responses to you. I am a Warrior. 00:21, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay I understand. I am a Warrior. OK, so I was wondering if I could establish in Reincarnate that the event which seperates the MU timeline and the PoT timeline is Zack losing his demon because of Zoe. SO basically, the MU has Zoe, the poT world does not and has demon-Zack. I am a Warrior. 11:45, July 22, 2015 (UTC) The power of three world with the triplets. I mean there wont be demon zack in persob its just a good explanation for the divergence. I am a Warrior. 18:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Are you awake/can you get on chat?? -Hazel Omg I'm sorry I couldn't sleep last night and I kept hearing this weird noises and I freaked myself out and I'm like "I need human contact who is awake" and I figured you were still awake and then a few minutes after i messaged you the noises started to stop and I fell asleep Im on vacation but ill try to get on chat soon. I am a Warrior. 23:59, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey can we talk soon I am a Warrior. 19:28, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey sorry, Wikia crashed for me last night. I am a Warrior. 13:51, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I need ur help bc I need advice on fight scenes since my novel is nearly complete but the fight scenes are nonsensical and horrificly stupid. I am a Warrior. 18:29, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Ugh, I'll try, thanks I am a Warrior. 21:42, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Would you be interested in joining a Google Hangouts I made with Leaf and Hazel so we could always chat once the wiki is dead? I am a Warrior. 00:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Messaging app. I am a Warrior. 15:58, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Messaging app I am a Warrior. 15:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) BRO. What's up w/ u -Hazel Keep your head up and eat more food, keep up the hard work and have fun (but not too much fun), and you will never ever be totally alone just remember that. You best be getting that hangout soon. And I'm alright. -Hazel OH ALSO. I really like your update of OtDH. Write more. And second I just saw spectre, have you seen it? I know v few people who like James Bond it seems. You are one of those. -Hazel Yeah I really liked it. Casino Royale is still the best though. -Hazel IMO sky fall and spectre are tied for second to casino Royale. (also--get hangout already) -Hazel it's cool dw about it -Leafwhisker 02:29, September 21, 2016 (UTC)